


The heat is too intense for it

by Munchy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication, Penis In Vagina Sex, Preston is considered and Old Vampire, Shifted Sex, This is just an excuse to make horny vampire/werewolf smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Preston Garvey, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Preston, Vampire Venom making people honry trope, Vampires, We're just sorta throwing vampires and werewolves into the fallout universe, Werewolf Maxson, Werewolves, don't look too deeply in this, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: Arthur's eyes narrow, taking in the details before scenting the air once more and smelling the panic and blood. It was still off, almost sickly sweet.It suddenly clicks into place."Vampire," Arthur whispers, stunned.Preston chuckles, coming out more self-deprecating than humorous, "Pup," he greets with a mumble as he lowers his hand and reveals the sharp canines poking out of his weak smile.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Arthur Maxson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ya'll!!! 
> 
> As a special treat, have this Prexson vampire/werewolf fic! The title for this fic comes from the song, “Witchcraft” sung by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald.

It's hard to imagine the Minutemen having vampires within their ranks, yet here's Maxson staring one in the face.

Colonel Preston Garvey leans against the cracked wall of an old factory building. Another joint raid against the Gunners is a success, but not without consequences. Garvey was injured during the attack, shot in the shoulder. He had slinked off sometime after the fight with Arthur hot on his trail, a medical bag in his possession. When he entered the small, enclosed office space, Garvey looked as though he might get sick.

Arthur approaches hesitantly, he can smell the blood from the door, but it's… off, "Colonel Garvey," Arthur begins gently, not able to hide the gentle tone that may disclose his admiration for the other man, "It's not wise to hide from the medics. Especially when you're this badly wounded." He chides.

However, Preston simply looks at him, eyes wide with a desperate terror that causes Arthur to hesitate. He sees the sweat dripping off of brown skin. The trembling hand at Garvey's left shoulder as it tries to stem the bleeding. The way Garvey's other hand is clamped around his mouth.

Arthur's eyes narrow, taking in the details before scenting the air once more and smelling the panic and blood. It was still off, almost sickly sweet. 

It suddenly clicks into place.

"Vampire," Arthur whispers, stunned.

Preston chuckles, coming out more self-deprecating than humorous, "Pup," he greets with a mumble as he lowers his hand and reveals the sharp canines poking out of his weak smile.

"How did you—" Arthur begins, body going tense.

Garvey's eyes shimmer, a gleam of red coming through, "It's not hard to figure out, Maxson. Once you've been around as long as I have, you start to pick up a few things," he says, winded. He then slowly slides down the wall with a grimace. A trail of blood stains the wall behind him.

Arthur quickly makes his way over, despite everything in him telling him not to get too close, that Preston is the _enemy._ That he was dangerous. Still, he goes and kneels beside the vampire placing the medical bag beside him.

"What do you need?" Arthur asks as he starts digging through the bag, unsure of what to look for other than gauze. 

He hears a grunt as Garvey tries to sit up. There's a long pause that makes Arthur’s stomach curdle. Then, with a weak voice, full of shame, Preston says, "You know what I need."

Arthur looks up and sees unwell the other is. From the trembling arms to Garvey's labored breathing, and the way blood won't stop staining his clothes. He's a mess. Arthur knows what Garvey needs but still, he asks,

"Is the wound really that bad?"

Garvey shoots him a disbelieving glare, his eyes glowing a little more red, "The Gunners laced something in their ammo, it's… it's messing with my body. I can't— can't heal." Preston tenses then, pain clear on his face as he clutched the wound.

Arthur frowns and gently takes Preston's hand away from the wound, "Did you remove the bullet yet?" He asks, voice firm as he tries to hide the concern there.

"Yeah," Garvey says with an exhausted tone. Arthur inspects the wound carefully and knows that Preston needs a boost but not from med-ex. 

He glances up, catching Garvey's red eyes, "Do you want me to get someone?"

"Most of the Minutemen here are new. They don't know and I don't want them to… not yet," he answers with difficulty. After a pause, he says, "But— but if I can make it to Greygardens, there's a medic stationed there that knows me."

Arthur knows they aren't going to make it from the Cambridge area to the settlement in time. Garvey looks like he can barely stand, let alone walk there. He could try to get a Vertibird to take them, but the 'bird could only land at the Police station, and that's some distance away.

No, if Garvey was going to survive, he needed fresh blood now. _Any_ kind. 

He starts taking off his coat, confident that there isn't any danger within the crumbling building. As he starts tugging at the straps and buckles around his chest, Garvey tries to stop him,

"Elder Maxson, that's not—"

"We don't have time to argue about this, Colonel. You need blood and I've got more than enough," Arthur says without looking up.

He hears Preston make an incredulous sound, "You're a wolf," he says, as though that means something.

"And you're the second-in-command of the Minutemen. You die on my watch, and you're general will want my head on a spike." He replies as he unmatched the last buckle and pulls down the collar enough to expose his neck.

Preston chuckles, "He wouldn't do that."

Arthur looks up and sees a weak smile on Preston's lips, his fangs poking out as he stares at Arthur's neck, "Perhaps not, but he'd start a war for you, I'm sure of it." 

Preston looks up at him, a tongue peeking out to wet his lips, "Are you sure? You know what vampire venom does, right?"

Arthur shudders at the thought, but remains resolute in his decision, "I'm sure, Garvey. Now hurry up, before our men come looking for us."

Preston huffs, shaking his head before reaching out and grabbing at Arthur's arm to tug him forward. Arthur lets himself be lead, crawling between the older man's legs, slotting himself further into Preston's space. He tilts his head invitingly as he places a hand against Preston's left side, careful of the wound there.

He watches the way the man's face fixates on his exposed skin, probably listening to the rhythm of Arthur's pulse. He releases a shaky breath as Preston finally closes the gap between them and latches onto his neck. The sharp pain of his fangs breaking Arthur's skin and sinking in almost makes Arthur flinch, but he instead grasps Preston's coat gently.

After a moment he hears Preston choke, pulling away and turning his head to cough, "God— I forgot how bad wolf blood tastes," he rasps out, making a disgusted sound after.

Arthur turns his head, "I'm aware, but you don't really have much of a—" a warm feeling suddenly hits him, sending a shock through him that runs down his spine and settles in his abdomen, "That's…" he whispers, not able to finish his thought as his mind becomes murky like an irradiated lake.

"Sorry, that's the venom kicking in," Preston says gently, sounding far away, "Just… let it run its course. You'll be fine." He then presses against Arthur's neck again, lips encircling the bite mark and gently sucking. 

Arthur feels a familiar tug inside him, making his skin hot and red. He begins panting involuntarily as the venom spreads around his body, making it sensitive to everything that touches it. His legs twitch as he feels a hot tongue glide across his skin, over the puncture wounds at his neck.

Suddenly he feels his cock press against the leather of his uniform. His hips buck forward against his control and he stutters out an apology, which sounds muffled and slurred. 

He hears Preston shush him, "Just let go, pup. I've got you." He then places his hand against his crotch and kisses his jaw gently.

And Arthur can't help it, his hips twitch forward, seeking out the friction of Preston's palm. He gasps wetly, feels the sweat running down his skin as his whole body grows hotter with each pull of blood Preston takes from him. The older man then starts moving his hand, rubbing the leather of his clothed cock as it becomes harder. Arthur chokes on a moan as his hips stutter. He can feel hot breath on his skin and Preston releases a satisfied sigh.

The tugging at his abdomen becomes too much. He wants more. The _wolf_ wants more.

Eventually, he can't take it any longer and grabs at Preston's thighs, hoisting the older man up into his lap. He feels a muffled gasp at his neck as he presses further against the wall. Preston removes his hand and grabs onto the back of Arthur's neck, clutching at the hair there as Arthur ruts against him. He can feel the way his cock twitches as it grinds against Preston's inner thigh. He leans his forehead against the cracked wall, as his body responds to the small whimper that leaves Preston's mouth. 

"Oh god, pup…" Preston quietly moans, grabbing at Arthur's shoulder and gripping the leather tightly. 

Arthur groans loudly, unable to control it, and keeps rolling his hips. Pressing hard into the other to seek more friction. He can feel his gums grow sore as his canines begin to sharpen and grow. His nails become claws, poking into the fabric of Preston's pants, threatening to tear the fabric. He's in danger of a full shift but Arthur can't bring himself to care as he buries his face into Preston's scarf. He bites into it as he feels his knot begin to form, pressing hard into the leather, wishing he could get at the tender skin of Preston's neck. To mark him. Make the older man _his._

He hears Preston moan, "Ah— I-if only we had the time, pup," he tugs at the leather uniform, "I'd get you out of this damn thing," he says with a deep hum to his voice.

Arthur feels his rhythm stutter then, hips rolling with desperation. He detaches himself from Preston's scarf, nosing further up to get at warm, brown skin. He growls as he feels his knot start to inflate, rubbing almost painfully against his uniform. Preston lets another whimper leave his mouth as a particularly hard thrust. Arthur can feel the man's legs trembling in his hands as he nuzzles past the scarf and sinks his teeth into the soft skin he managed to unearth. 

He hears Preston make a gut-punched sound. The older man tilts his head, letting Arthur leave his mark, and it leaves the wolf in Arthur _preening._

It's enough to finally bring Arthur over the edge and careening over it in a scrambled mess. He had the sense of mind to pull away from Preston's warm skin before clenching his teeth down and moaning loudly. His body stiffens as his cock twitches, coming inside his uniform just as his knot fully grows. His hips continue to roll and buck as he presses back into Preston's neck and licks at the teeth marks left behind.

By the time his cock goes soft and his knot is gone, his body feels pleasantly numb. Looser than it's ever felt really. His head is still murky, but none of the unbearable _need_ that consumed him moments ago is present. His breathing is still labored as he leans back to check on Preston. 

The man looks as disheveled as Arthur feels. Clothes rustled and face flush, he looks like the picture of satisfied. Preston glances up at him, the red glow in his brown eyes just a slight shimmer now. His teeth still poke out from his mouth, but they receded some, making them far less prominent as he smirks up at the younger. 

But most importantly, the wound at his shoulder is closed and healed.

"You good, pup?" Preston asks with a slight tease to his voice. 

Arthur can feel the skin of his cheeks heat up. He clears his throat, "Yes. Are you—"

"I'm better. Enough to get to Graygarden that's for sure," he gives a more genuine smile, "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur knows his face is burning at that moment, eyes wide at the gratitude. He opens his mouth to tell the older that no thanks is necessary, but a voice interrupts him.

"Elder Maxson! Sir, where are you?"

Both look towards the rusted metal door for only a moment before bolting up. They help each other to stand, grabbing at one another for support on wobbly legs. As Arthur gets up, however, he can feel the mess in his uniform, making him grimace.

He hears Preston chuckle as the man helps to buckle his suit back up. Arthur blushes and tries to help where he can with shaky hands. Just as he throws his battle coat back on, the door opens to reveal a few medic scribes.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of them hurriedly asks as they all enter the small space. 

Arthur clears his throat, hoping his face his no longer flushed, "I'm fine, Scribe. However, I believe Colonel Garvey could use some attention," he glances over at the older man and catches him looking as well, "The wound appears to have been superficial, but I wished to make sure."

The scribes rush over to Preston, checking the bloody coat. He gives Arthur a raised brow as he takes off his jacket as requested by one of the scribes. 

Arthur ignores him however, "Have a few Knights escort Garvey and the other Minutemen back to Graygarden," he orders before leaving the room, face grimacing with each step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, only...
> 
> ~ C O M M U N I C A T I O N ~

Preston knows anger, has seen it in the faces of so many mortals. Has seen the tell-tale signs through a twitch of the eye, to the set of a jaw, and even in the very way they carry themselves. It’s so easy to see when the emotion is so powerful in its destruction. 

However, he’s never seen anger quite like this. 

Maxson looks as though he might go feral, his face morphing as he tries to control a shift. His prominent nose scrunched up, baring his teeth including his sharp canines. His large body was tense, nearly shaking as he stalked the meeting room like a caged animal. Preston could hear the younger's pulse running a mile a minute, working himself up. Preston even swears that hair is starting to peak out of Maxson’s collar. 

The most striking thing about Maxson’s rage, though, is the way his eyes glow silver. 

“These things happen, Elder Maxson,” Preston quips, not too upset over the loss of shipments. 

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say despite how right he may have been, as the wolf suddenly directed his anger towards him, “How did the Institute find out about this?” his voice tight, as though on the verge of releasing a growl. 

“The Institute has been doing this for longer than you’ve been alive, _pup_ ,” Preston chides, watches the way Maxson’s eye twitches at the nickname, “They have eyes and ears everywhere. It’d be impossible to find the leak,” he stands from his seat at the impromptu meeting table.

Maxson slams his fist into the table, Preston just catching the formation of a crack in the wood before glaring up at the Elder, “They practically raided a settlement!” 

“It was a small trading post and there were no casualties! We lost supplies, yes, but it’s nothing we can’t easily make up for,” Preston yells back.

“ _You_ were there!” Maxson shouts back, his voice guttural. 

Ah…

So, therein lies the problem. 

Preston sighs again, letting the tense silence settle before saying, “You want to talk about this _now_?”

He looks up when he doesn’t get a response and finds the younger turned away, shoulders tense, but resolutely _ignoring_ him.

“It’s been over a month, Maxson. Not a single word from you in over a month, and now that my life is suddenly threatened, you wanna start acting like I matter to you?” Preston says, seething as he starts making his way around the table to get at the younger. 

Arthur turns swiftly, facing him, “Because you do!” He yells.

Preston isn’t phased by the confession however, “Then stop ignoring me!” He watches the wolf flinch, turning his gaze towards the crack in the table he created. Preston huffs, “Look, Arthur, if… if I did something that upset you that day, I'm sorry. But I'm not sure what you want from me—"

"You didn't upset me," Arthur quickly jumps in. Preston looks up to find the rage gone, replaced by concern, "I… I ran away."

"Why?"

There's another pause between them. Preston can hear Arthur swallowing before he finally speaks up, "You're a vampire, I'm a wolf, it—"

"Bullshit," Preston spat out, not in the mood for any of Maxson's lies. He's heard this song and dance before, they didn't work then, and they're not working now.

There are a few more moments of silence between them with Arthur looking both tense and awkward. Preston is a patient person, but there's a limit.

He sighs before turning towards the door, "Fine, Maxson, if you want to keep your idiotic secrets to yourself—"

A hand grabs at his arm suddenly. He hears Arthur's desperate voice behind him, "I was afraid."

"Of me?" Preston asks as he turns to face the younger.

Arthur looks at him incredulously, " _No_ , no. I was afraid of losing control."

Preston's face scrunches into confusion. A slight feeling of concern bubbles up in his chest.

He watches Arthur's shoulders drop, the tension draining from him, "When you fed from me… the venom— it… I haven't felt that unhinged since I started shifting with the moon. When I actually was a pup," he looks at Preston then, tired and ashamed, "I take pride in my control over the wolf, but that time… I almost lost it, I thought I hurt you."

Preston frowns up at him, taking the younger's hand in his own tenderly, "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. But I can at least tell you that you didn't hurt me at all. I mean, you couldn't even if you tried."

Arthur gives him an incredulous look but Preston quickly barrels on.

"Arthur, I don't think you realize just how old I am. If I thought for even a second, that you were going to hurt me… I would have put you in the ground," Preston says, trying not to sound patronizing.

Arthur continues to look at him with wide, confused eyes, "I—"

Preston chuckles, "Let me put it this way, do you remember what I told you… during?"

He watches as Arthur flushes, "I don't recall," he was clearly lying.

"If only we had the time, pup," Preston says, repeating the words that drove Arthur wild. He takes a step forward and tugs at the metal loop at Arthur's collar, making the man's breath hitch, "I'd get you out of this damn thing."

Preston watches in delight as Arthur's face burns a nice shade of red. The way the man's silver-blue eyes suddenly found the crack in the table a lot more interesting, and it made Preston chuckle once more.

"Now does that sound like someone who's being hurt?" He tugs Arthur a little closer.

Preston watches the younger bite at his lip for a moment before he stutters out, "N-no," he finally glances over, looking at the Minuteman with heat in his eyes, "No, it doesn't."

Preston smiles coyly. He pats down the leather of Arthur's uniform then, pretending to fix the collar of the Elder's coat, "Now, that I've proven I can handle myself, you let the Minutemen handle the leak situation, understand?"

Arthur looks like he wants to protest, the concern clear on his face, but simply swallows down his pride and says, "Understood."

"Good," Preston says, leaning in and pecking the younger's cheek. He then steps back out of Arthur's space and hearing the barely contained whimper that leaves Maxson's throat, "Once I've got things under control, I'll brief you on the situation, Elder Maxson."

Arthur clears his throat, and straightens back up, trying to look far more professional, "Very well, Colonel Garvey. I… I trust your judgment in this matter," he replies with sincerity as his face softens.

Preston smiles warmly, "Thank you, Elder Maxson," he then turns to leave the room but makes sure to say, "Expect results in a week," leaving a promise laced into the words.

He grins as he hears Arthur cough, trying to hide a small whine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should mention this work happens to be based off some nsfw artwork that I did. You can find it here => https://twitter.com/NSFMunchy/status/1316486481641377795?s=20  
> It's not my best smut, though, but that's what you get when you decide to finish a fic in less than a few hours...
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> As a general warning for those who experience dysphoria, words such as slit and clit are used to describe Preston's bits.

Arthur quietly waits in Preston's office at the Castle. He had received a message earlier that day, saying that the Minutemen were successful in their mission to discover the leak to the Institute. However, the more important caveat that Arthur was far more interested in was an explicit request for Elder Maxson to report to Colonel Garvey for a debriefing about the operation.

Ignoring the warnings from Cade about tonight being a full moon, and with an exciting twist in his gut, Arthur arrived at the Castle at exactly at 19:00 hours. He continues to wait in Preston's office for the man's arrival, pacing back and forth. 

While waiting, he tries to disregard the itching in his gums despite Preston’s scent lingering strongly in the space. To distract himself, Arthur notes bits and bobs placed neatly on shelves and tables. Most of which looks like scrap parts or clutter, but Arthur knows they hold far more meaning than that. However, once he notes the closed-off space in the corner, which appears to be a makeshift bedroom from the bed that's just barely in view, it's all Arthur can focus on. The itching in his gums grows worse.

Eventually, the large wooden doors open and Preston walks in with a casual stride. He's looking at a small stack of papers in his hand, most likely reports, but his presence alone is enough to make Arthur straighten up. 

Preston looks up just as he closes the doors and smiles, "Elder Maxson."

Arthur nods, "Colonel Garvey," he paced forward while placing his hands behind his back, "Allow me to congratulate you on your success at finding the leak." 

Preston hums, walking past Arthur and around his desk. Waits for the younger to turn before saying, "Thank you, but most of the credit goes to the Minuteman informants at Bunker Hill."

Arthur is slightly surprised to hear that, "Bunker Hill?"

Preston sighs and slides into his chair, "Yes, it turned out a few of the traveling caravans have been Institute informants for… well a long time."

Arthur lets that sink in for a moment, thinking back to Teagan's plan of getting the caravans on the Brotherhood’s side. Teagan couldn’t have possibly known at the time, but his idea would’ve put the whole operation into jeopardy. He’s suddenly very glad Captain Kells stepped forward to issue a complaint about the use of his Vertibirds early on. 

What a disaster the Brotherhood managed to avoid. 

"Damn…", he says rather dumbly, before looking up and asking, "What do you plan to do about them?"

Preston gives him a confused tilt of his head, "We're letting the residents of Bunker Hill handle it,” stating matter-of-factly.

" _ What? _ " Arthur almost hisses.

Preston sighs again, "Look, the people there are very independent, and they don't take kindly to outsiders nosing into their business."

Arthur wants to argue, but Preston simply glares at him before continuing. 

"Now, they've agreed to an alliance with the Minutemen, but  _ only _ the Minutemen," the older man leans back tiredly into his chair, "In exchange, we let them handle this matter how they see fit, and I can assure you, Bunker Hill does not take kindly to any Institute meddling."

"I don't exactly think that's a good guarantee," Arthur says, not liking the outcome at all. 

Preston then looks up then, with concern in his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

It's an unfair question. Arthur trusts Preston far more than what is wise, and to have that thrown at him in such a way  _ hurts.  _ However, Preston has a right to ask it, as Arthur doesn't exactly trust civilians to handle affairs such as this. But if the Minutemen and the Brotherhood, if Arthur and Preston are to continue to work together, he needs to concede. 

After all, this is Preston's territory, not Arthur's. 

So, despite the wolf within him wanting to challenge, he bows and shows his belly, "I do."

Preston seems to understand the weight of those simple words, as he stands from the desk with a warm smile, "Good, pup."

Arthur shudders, feeling his face heat up, “Uh, yes. Is— Is that all you wished to brief me on, Colonel?”

Preston’s smile turns into a grin, “It is, though… it does appear to be getting late,” he says, turning to the clock on the wall, “And tonight’s a full moon, isn’t it?” He turns back with a red glimmer in his eyes. 

Arthur hears himself gulp as a warmth settles in his abdomen. 

* * *

Preston knew the shifting was painful for Arthur this time around. The energy of the full moon tended to force shifts in wolves, and it was never pleasant to watch. Preston is lucky that the old stone walls of the Castle are relatively soundproof. He doesn’t exactly know what he’d do if Arthur’s pained screams brought the entire Minutemen army to his door.

But the way Arthur stands tall and loose now like he’s finally free from the limitations of his human body is… well, it’s definitely attractive, to say the least. 

Preston can feel his body thrum with excitement as he gazes at Arthur top to bottom. Scars liter the younger’s body, cutting away at dark fur to reveal pink skin underneath. Speaking of fur, Arthur’s looks thick and heavy, only thinning out around Arthur’s belly and under his arms and legs. Yet, it looks well maintained, going by the shine it reflects from the wood-burning stove Preston has next to his bed. However, the most striking feature of Arthur’s transformed state is his glowing silver-blue eyes. 

Preston grins up at the wolf and lays his naked body back onto the bed, arms stretched out to beckon Arthur to join him. 

He doesn’t crawl onto the bed, however. Instead, Arthur’s lumbering form kneels right before it, between Preston’s legs. His big arms rest on the blankets above as he leans forward and presses his snout against Preston’s slit. 

The cold jolts the older man at first, but Preston soon feels the hot press of a long tongue lick the slick from hole to nub. He shudders, releasing a shaky breath as he reaches down to pet at Arthur’s dark fur. 

“Good, pup,” Preston groans as Arthur continues to lap. He grips at black fur tightly when he feels teeth graze the skin of his pelvis. Looking down, Preston watches as Arthur’s maw drools over his thighs. He holds back a needy sound as Arthur’s silver eyes flick up at him, watching the vampire as he continues to lick at his cunt. 

Big, clawed hands touch the skin of his ribs and gently run down his body. Talons graze lightly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Preston shudders as Arthur’s hands grip at his thighs and carefully pull them apart even more.

Preston chuckles, scratching at Arthur behind his pointed ears, “Eager?” His joke doesn’t seem to phase Maxson at all, as the wolf ignores him in favor of licking Preston's clit with zeal. The vampire's breath hitches as he feels the slick dribble out of him faster. 

A pulse of need makes Preston twitch, falling back to the bed with a shaky moan. He hears a soft growl from below him before Arthur is suddenly in his vision. Preston grins up at him, fangs protruding out. He knows his eyes are glowing red now, can feel the way his skin flushes and burns at his face and thighs. Arthur’s ears are pinned back as he pants and if Preston were to look down, he’s sure he’d find a wagging tail. 

It’s enough to get a laugh out of him before his leg brushes up against something incredibly hot and slick. He sees the way Arthur twitches and growls.

“Very eager,” Preston says, “Come here, gimme your arm.”

Arthur obeys with a whimper, settling some of his weight onto the bed. Preston reaches above himself, grabbing at the pillows there before dragging them under his shoulders to prop himself onto. He gently takes Arthur’s offered arm and brings it to his face, finding the vein at the wrist. 

He glances over briefly, to catch the excited look in Arthur’s glowing eyes before sinking his teeth in. He hears a small whine beside him as the rancid taste of werewolf blood hits his senses. It was a damn shame Maxson was a wolf, otherwise, Preston would have no quell with a small feeding during this. Though it was probably for the best. 

He holds his mouth there long enough to let the venom take effect, pulling off only when he feels the twitch of Arthur’s cock against his thigh. Pulling off gently, Preston looks over to find Arthur’s silver eyes unfocused. His big tongue lolling out of his mouth as he pants.

Preston looks down between them to find Arthur bucking his hips, twitching back and forth against the skin of his inner thigh. His cock leaking precum already, dribbling down onto the sheets below. He chuckles, looking back up when Arthur nuzzles against Preston’s neck, lightly nipping at the skin there. 

Preston holds Arthur’s bleeding wrist in one hand, while the other grips the fur at the younger’s neck, scruffing him, "Just let go, pup. I've got you." 

He hears a muffled growl vibrate against his neck before a hand grabs at one of Preston’s thighs and hoists it up. He has enough time to bury his face into the fur at Arthur’s neck before Arthur’s cock slides into him. 

Preston makes a gut-punched sound against the thick fur, feeling himself being stretched. He feels his stomach tremble against his control as Arthur begins to move, rutting against him. With each thrust, there’s a squelching sound caused by their slick. Preston can’t help the moans that hum out of him. 

With a whimper, Arthur leans up, hovering above Preston to press his cock deeper, right against the knot that was already forming. Preston feels the grown pulled out of him as he watches the wolf’s hips roll against his own. 

“S-shit, pup, right there,” he whimpers. Between his own pleasured sounds, he can hear Arthur panting above his head. Preston can picture the rapturous look on Arthur’s muzzle. Tongue lolling out, drooling dripping onto the sheets, taking whatever pleasure he wants as long as the vampire allows it. It makes Preston smirk wickedly. 

He watches as Arthur’s hips begin to rut against him, the knot slapping against his slit as he tugs at the skin behind Arthur’s neck. The wolf bends down, pressing the upper part of his large body against Preston, stretching out as he’s scruffed. Preston chuckles, reaching down to circle his fingers at his clit. 

Arthur’s thrusts become less rhythmic and rougher, growling into the blankets and sheets. Preston moans at every rut, body growing tighter as Arthur fucks him into the bed with a desperate need. They’re both close, the older man knows it as he hears Arthur tearing at his sheets with his claws. Finally, he careens over the edge, body tensing as he whimpers his release. 

He feels Arthur sit up suddenly, moving his head down to nuzzle at Preston’s neck, teeth napping hard enough to be dangerously close to biting, but never passes that. His hips stutter to a halt, pushing into Preston as far as he can go with a muffled growl. Preston trembles with a reedy moan as he feels Arthur’s release start to leak out of him. He looks down to see the knot inflamed, bulging and red. Taking his shaking hand from his clit to the slick knot, The older man rubs against it, feeling it pulse under his touch as Arthur trembles above him. 

Eventually, when things have settled, and both of them have relaxed back into the bed like a puddle of limbs and fur, Preston curls into Arthur’s warmth. The lumbering beast is fast asleep, still shifted thanks to the full moon, but completely content. Preston sighs sleepily, scratching the top of Arthur’s head, wondering idly what will happen from this point on.


End file.
